1. Field of the Invention
A container, which is formed of interlocking members which hold the container in position without the use of tape or staples, may be assembled by hand.
2. Other Disclosures
Containers with gusset corners have been used for holding viscous or liquid materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,105 shows a tray locking construction.